PTV revealed new look on its 39th anniversary
April 1, 2013 In celebrating 39th year anniversarry of being the government-owned network in the Philippines, the national television network People's Television in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc. unveils with new Ptv, more exciting, more innovation and more colorful look this Monday (April 1) with a new look of the brand campaign called The Kapambansa Network with a new line of programs known as Telebisyon ng Bayan set to define a wider coverage in Save the World last December 21, 2012. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not appropriate funds for the operations of the Network. PTV is on a full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992 using PALAPA C2. Its flag station PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt brand-new transmitter sitting on a 500-ft tower. With its 32 provincial stations across the country, the Network has extended its reach and coverage to approximately 85 percent of the television viewing public nationwide. Thought PTV-4 staged a transformation, it assures that it will continues to its commitment to make itself the alternative television network giving priority to its viewers a balanced mix of high-quality news and public affairs, cultural, educational and children, entertainment and sports programs. Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage footprint to include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A through the international channels are PTV America, PTV World and PTV Middle East. For the excellence it has shown in earned for itself the garnering awards for succeeding years from Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing the kind of several pioneering and award-winning educational, cultural and public service programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission to digital video compression for the interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events for the live coverage. The new PTV’s makeover also comes with its revamped logo, which is made trendier reflecting PTV new logo as the new colorful logo with a new computer-animated graphics and new PTV jingle to reflect the innovation, P is new bigger and better from red, yellow and blue to accurately reflect its technical leadership and more modern, global outlook in the alternative television network in the country. It has been 39th anniversarry since People's Television Network introducing a new logo last 2012 of the government-owned station. Appointed by the president Noynoy Aquino III as the PNoy administration, the new PTV management headed by the new PTV chairman Virgilio Yuzon and Cleo B. Dongga-as for the General Manager that relaunched with its new advertising slogan campaign as Kapambansa Ako!. PTV's banner programs known as the new Kapambansa Network will continue to be its high-quality news and public affairs programs led by the news program, Balitaan (weekdays at 5:30 to 6:30 a.m.), anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Pircelyn Pialago and Vivienine Gulla simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Good Morning Boss! (6:30 to 8:30 a.m.), the morning show hosted by Sandro Hermoso, Toni Hipolito, Dianne Medina, Carla Lizardo, JC Tejano, Kirby Cristobal, Hazel Salubon and Kathy Untalan, the top-of-the-hour PTV Newsbreak from 10 a.m. to 12 noon, 3 p.m. to 5 p.m. and 8 to 9 p.m., News@1 (1 p.m. to 2:30 p.m.) anchored by Kirby Cristobal, Angelica Movido and Sandro Hermoso simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide,, sports newscast PTV Sports (5 to 6 p.m.) with Snow Badua sumulcast over DZSR Sports Radio and flagship news program News@6 (weeknights at 6 to 7 p.m.) anchored by Atty. Marc Castrodes, Ralph Obina and Kathy San Gabriel simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide, There is also with NewsLife (weeknights at 9:45 to 10:30 p.m.), the English late-night news program anchored by Robert Tan, Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantu. Other news programs include: weather news program Panahon.TV (everyday at 5 a.m. to 5:30 a.m.), anchored by Amor Larrosa April Enerio Harry Bayona, News@1 Junior Edition with Miguel Sarne, Martin Valdez, Jolo Gutierrez and Chantal Marauta every Saturdays at 1 to 2 p.m. and The Weekend News with Jorge Bandola and Rocky IIgnacio on Saturdays and Waywaya Macalma and Joseph Parafina every weekends at 9:45 p.m. Some of Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, PTV Sports, News@6, News@1 Junior and The Weekend News is now an all-set to the stand-in anchors while NewsLife continues to be a sit-in anchor for the news desk. More: investivative The Veronica Chronicles with Veronica Balayut-Jimenez (Friday 10:30 p.m.), PTV Special Forum with Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson (Wednesdays 8 to 9:30 p.m.), GSIS Members Hour with VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez (Friday at 8 p.m.), the longest-running public service program Damayan (Monday to Friday 4:30 p.m.) hosted by Ms. Rosa Rosall, Pinoy US Cop Ride Along with Ben Tulfo (Saturdays 10:30 p.m.), Biz News with host Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee (Thursday 10:30 p.m.). As PTV is also bring the poineering and award-winning cultural, educational and children's programming led by CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television (Monday to Saturdays 9 to 11:30 a.m.) with Physics in Everyday Life, Chemistry in Acion, Science Made Easy, Bayani Pilipino, Fun with Math and English High School aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. Institutionalized by Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS), CONSTEL Science and English are being used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education, culture and Sports and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. Other cultural and educational program has the musical cultural variety show Paco Park Presents (Saturdays at 8 p.m.) and Concert at the Park (Mondays at 8 to 9 p.m.), new show Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan (Sundays at 9:30 a.m.), hosted by Cecille B. Garucho, and for lunchtime cartoons Cartoon Hour (Monday to Saturday at 12 noon), the noontime children's animation, two of agricultural and livelihood programs Mag-Agri Tayo! (Saturdays at 7:45 a.m.) hosted by the world-renowned Mr. Philip Daffon, BFAR Director Atty. Malcolm Sarmiento, and Mr Philip Cruz and agricultural programs like Ka Gerry Geronimo's Ating Alamin (Sunday from 1 to 2 p.m.). The live election coverage Hatol ng Bayan 2013, together with Media Ng Bayan: PTV, YVote Philippines, IBC, PBS Radyo ng Bayan, Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Philippines News Agency (PNA), Manila Bulletin, Air21, PLDT and Informatics-Diliman. In the meantime, PTV has the popular banner sports programming led by the flagship program UAAP (Tuesdays and Thursdays 7 to 9:30 p.m., Saturdays and Sundays at 2 p.m. to 6 p.m.), which PTV now producing for television has the country's favorite university basketball league will doing the TV viewership primetime ratings performance. Also featuring the best boxing shows on Philippine television In This Corner (Sunday nights at 7:30 p.m.). Other boast of sports offering on PTV include the award-winning auto motoring magazine show Auto Review (Saturdays at 2 p.m.), hosted by the producer and host does sportscasting and column writing Ron delos Reyes. Announced to big-income of revenues in live sports coverage of the Southeast Asian Games, the Olympic Games, the Asian Games and Palarong Bambansa for sports fans, particularly international sporting coverages. Unveils with the quality entertainment as the game-variety show Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan (Sunday at 10:30 a.m.) with host Chx Alcala, Cacai Bautista, Samantha Page, Vanessa Villegas, Doc Harris Acero, Mark Anthony Cruz, Carby Salvador, Ms. Mj and JIREH ang bestfriend ng bayan continue to bring in viewers and the musical variety show Tonight Session with Louie Ocampo (Sundays at 8:30 to 9:30 p.m.). It also has the two new blockbuster movie screening of bringing entertainment: Filipino Box-Office (Sundays at 11:15 p.m. to 1 a.m.), the Pinoy local movies every late-night our popcorn theaters and the newest Sunday movie block called Pelikulang Pinoy (Sundays at 11 p.m. to 1 a.m.). Don’t miss the relaunch of new look of PTV this Monday (April 1) at 5 a.m. For more information and updates log on to PTV.ph and PTV Philippines. 'PTV New Station ID (2013)' Voiced by: Braggy Braganza :Ito ang Telebisyon ng Bayan, ang napapanahong balita :Pang-uumaga :Panahon.TV :Balitaan :Good Morning Boss! :Sa buong maghapon :PTV Newsbreak :News@1 :News@1 Junior :PTV Sports :At sa gabi :News@6 :NewsLife :The Weekend News :Mas impormasyon :Hatol ng Bayan 2013 :Biz News :PTV Special Forum :Ating Alamin :The Veronica Chronicles :Mag-Agri Tayo! :Damayan :Pinaka-edukasyon ang eskwela (CONSTEL) :Chemistry in Action :Physics in Everyday Life :Science Made Easy :Bayani Pilipino :Pamana :English High School :Let's Play ABC :Fun with Math :May aaliwan :Concert at the Park :Tonight Session with Louie Ocampo :Paco Park Presents :At sa palakasan :In This Corner :SEA Games :Sydney Olympics :UAAP :ABL :Ang best na Kapambansa :Hatol ng Bayan 2013 :Damayan :Panahon.TV :Balitaan :News@1 :PTV Sports :News@6 :NewsLife :English High School :UAAP :Sa PTV, Kapambansa Ako!